


Hot Baking Twink Jacks Huge Cock

by adorkablephil (kimberly_a)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween Baking Video(s) (Phandom), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/adorkablephil
Summary: Halloween Baking heats up (really just shameless porn)





	Hot Baking Twink Jacks Huge Cock

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally not beta’d or edited. I just randomly felt like writing some completely spontaneous last tonight, probably to balance out the fact that my current multi-chapter fic is rated G. And it amused me to come up with a title that totally sounds like something on Pornhub.

Dan wiped his finger through the remnants of batter that still clung to the sides of the bowl. “You’re going to get salmonella from the raw eggs if you eat that,” Phil warned anxiously.

Dan popped his finger into his mouth and sucked vigorously, moaning while letting his eyes roll back in ecstasy. Sure, the batter tasted good, but the show was primarily for Phil’s benefit.

Phil glanced at the camera, then shoved at Dan’s shoulder in a joking manner. “Now we let the cupcakes bake for 20 minutes at 180° C or 350° F.” Phil glanced at the oven then grimaced. “Um ... after you’ve preheated the oven for about 15 minutes. Our oven does not appear to be turned on.”

Dan gave Phil a wicked look that said he’d noticed Phil’s wording.

“So we’ll preheat the oven, then bake the cupcakes for 20 minutes!” Phil smiled gleefully at the camera. Then he leaned over to turn it off until it was time to remove the cupcakes for the decorating process. “You forgot to preheat the oven?” Phil demanded. “And then you tried to get me all worked up with the finger sucking thing?”

Dan grinned. “I always do the finger sucking thing.”

Phil complained, “And it always gets me worked up!”

“Why do you think I always do it?”

Phil rolled his eyes, but his lips curved in an unwilling little smirk..

Dan slowly sauntered toward Phil until he had him pinned up against the kitchen counter. He ground against him and could feel how hard Phil was. “Want me to take care of that for you?” Phil’s hips bucked against him, and Dan had his answer.

He slowly opened Phil’s jeans and lowered them past his hips so he could get at his cock. Dan licked his lips, aware of Phil watching his face avidly, and said, “I could suck you, just get on my knees here on the kitchen floor, but I really just want to jack you right now, so I can watch your cock, and watch your face, and suck marks on your neck that you’ll have to watch makeup tutorials to learn how to cover up.” He snickered.

Phil grabbed Dan’s hand and wrapped it around his cock. “Okay, come on, then,” he growled, then bit his lip in anticipation. Dan gave him a squeeze and watched Phil’s eyes flutter closed as those pink lips parted in a sigh.

Dan moved his hand quickly at first, as he knew Phil had been expecting, and he felt the tension growing in Phil’s body. This could be over very very quickly if he wanted it to be.

But he didn’t.

So he slowed down once he’d noticed Phil getting close. He changed his grip to make it much looser, because now that he had Phil all worked up he wanted to make this last as long as possible. He loved to make Phil squirm, begging for release, and he knew Phil loved it too, no matter how much he complained.

Dan’s hand moved slow and sure, up and down the length of Phil’s cock, but he didn’t keep to a steady rhythm. Instead, he varied his speed—keeping it mostly slow but occasionally throwing in a few faster strokes just to keep Phil off balance, just to keep him on that edge. It wasn’t long before Phil was groaning and clutching at Dan’s back. “More,” he panted. “Faster.”

But, instead, Dan pulled his hand away entirely. “That oven is probably preheated by now,” Dan said innocently, then went to the sink to wash his hands before carefully placing the cupcake tin into the hot oven. He turned to smile at Phil, who looked utterly disheveled and desperate, his hard cock sticking out of his lowered jeans. “Was there something you wanted?” Dan asked, teasing, as he calmly set the oven timer for 20 minutes.

“Get the fuck back over here!” Phil cursed like he never would on camera.

“Let me wash my hands again first,” Dan insisted, and got his hands all warm and soapy before turning back toward where Phil clung to the counter as if he might otherwise fall down. Dan pushed his wet, soapy hands into Phil’s clothes to grasp Phil’s cock.

“You’re getting my jeans all wet!” Phil protested, but then moaned as Dan’s hand stroked him, now slick with the soapy water. Dan loved the feeling of that hard flesh in his hand, all slippery so that he could feel every inch of Phil more intensely than when they did this dry.

Dan leaned forward to suck one of the promised marks into Phil’s neck, giving the bruised skin a nip before pulling away. Phil sagged helplessly as Dan continued to jack him as slowly as possible.

“Faster,” Phil pleaded. But Dan merely slid his other hand down to fondle Phil’s balls, eliciting a high-pitched wordless begging sound from Phil’s throat. Dan continued stroking him slowly ... so very slowly.

“I want to see if I can make you last until the cupcakes are done,” Dan explained mischievously. “Though that might be difficult if I do this again.” And then he jacked Phil’s cock hard and fast a few times until Phil’s back arched and his head fell back in helpless abandon. Inarticulate noises came from his mouth in a steady stream now, and his hips thrust his cock into Dan’s hand, trying to speed the rapid pace even faster.

But, instead, Dan slowed down again. He’d gotten Phil too worked up and needed to go very slowly indeed for a while in order to give Phil time to calm a bit ... or this would all be finished long before the cupcakes.

Fondling Phil’s balls again with one gentle slick hand and sliding the other up and down his cock with slow, light strokes, Dan leaned over to kiss Phil, who slid his hands up into Dan’s hair to try to pull him closer.

“Shhhh,” Dan reassured him. “There’s no rush. I’ll get you there. Just enjoy the ride. A nice, slow ride.” The words got him a bit more riled up, himself, as he thought about later, after the cupcakes were done and the filming was finished. He could make Phil ride him ... or he could ride Phil ... either one sounded like a fantastic idea right now.

Except that he still had another task right now, and that task was to keep Phil right on the edge of insanity until that kitchen timer went off to tell them the cupcakes were ready. He moved both his hands lightly over Phil’s sensitive skin, beginning to tighten his grip a bit whenever he slid his hand over the head of Phil’s cock. He could smell the cupcakes now, so it couldn’t be too much longer before they were done. He could start really speeding up now.

He picked up the pace and tightened his grip, and Phil let out a loud, “Oh god! Yes!” in response. Dan laughed a bit under his breath, glad that his efforts were appreciated. His hand moved faster and faster, his other hand squeezing and caressing Phil’s balls in the way he knew Phil liked when he was getting close. “Oh! Oh!” Phil panted, arching, and Dan loved it.

Dan’s strokes were tight and fast on Phil’s cock when the kitchen timer went off, and Phil went off with it. He bucked like a wild animal, riding out the intensity of the orgasm Dan had drawn out of him.

After he’d given Phil a minute to calm down, Dan quickly washed and dried his hands so he could pull the cupcake tin out of the oven, not wanting the cupcakes to get burned. He set the tin on the stovetop and then turned back to Phil, who had nearly collapsed against the counter, his front thoroughly soaked with soap, water, and spunk. Dan hadn’t gotten away clean, either.

“Look at this mess,” Phil moaned weakly, looking down at their soaked and spattered clothing. “We can’t film the rest of the video without changing into new clothes!”

“I always knew those kitchen aprons would come in handy,” Dan pointed out pragmatically.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the sort of stuff I usually write. But check out my other stuff if you'd like a little more characterization and plot. :)


End file.
